sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Vivien Morin
Name: Vivien Morin Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Swim team, Fashion, Beauty Appearance: Much to his own delight, Vivien has a very girlish appearance due to his fit figure and unusually airless body. His fair skin is unblemished, thanks to the advice of his dermatologist. Almond-shaped, blue eyes stand out on his pointed ace, their brightness enhanced by his contact lenses. His chestnut hair has been growing since his younger years and is styled differently nearly every day, specifically so he and his sister don't get rusty before they get to beauty school. He stands at 5'9", which he thinks is too tall for him, despite being an average height for a boy. He weighs 132 lbs, which he is very happy with. Between his sister, his mother, and himself, Vivien has the most clothes, accessories and shoes. A girly girl at heart, a large portion of his wardrobe is filled with pink, white, and other bright colours. However, he is not opposed to looking "sexy," as he's set aside a part of his closet for darker, more alluring colours. He is very sensitive of his lack of bust, and so prefers drawing attention to his legs. Despite having an extreme opinion on his wardrobe, he dresses in more boyish ways for family gatherings at his mother's request. The only times Vivien truly feels like a boy, however, is in his swimming trunks. Biography: Vivien is the second child of Montreal-born Jean and Minnesota-raised Marie Morin, being a full three and a half years younger than his sister, Sylvie. His earliest memories of his parents being together were shouting matches between the two, mostly regarding Marie's inability to provide enough for the family and Jean's inability to raise his children personally. Though they couldn't stand each other, they stayed together for the young children. This lasted a surprising six years before the inevitable divorce. Marie gained full custody after the revelation that Jean was seeing three other women behind her back. Remarkably, she managed to obtain a job as a French teacher at Central High School in her hometown of St. Paul. Vivien, being raised by the strong Marie and overbearing Sylvie, grew older identifying strongly with women. In his youth, all his toys were hand-me-downs from Sylvie. As such, he was brought up by Barbie, Jem and the like. This ostricized him from other young boys at school, finding a close companion in his sister, who almost spoiled him with kindness. Aging with his sister as his role model, Vivien refused to cut his hair and would argue with his mother regarding the skirts he'd try to wear to school. All throughout his elementary school life at St. Paul, Marie would get calls about the various incidents Vivien had been involved in. Somewhere around the seventh grade, Marie decided to stop arguing over what Vivien wore. This was partially due to the fact that Sylvie was getting angry at her as well over the daily fighting, and she couldn't stand having both children wanting to go back to Jean. By the time he became a freshman at Bayview, he separated himself from the passivity of trying to be Sylvie and blossomed his own goals, personality and, most importantly to him, fashion sense. He quickly adapted to high school, feeling that the school's Gay-Straight Alliance would only spur the momentum of his self-development stage. This proved to be a waste of his time, however, as he could not relate to most people there or their problems, as well as being told in private that he was a "step backward for their cause." After joining and quitting a multitude of groups and teams, he settled on the one he was most passionate about: the swim team. By his senior year, Vivien's life had improved immensely. His relationship with his family strengthened, particularly with Sylvie, who he begged not to leave for college until he graduated. Alongside that, he also managed to have a decent amount of deep, personal relationships with other guys. He had been doing well in classes and on swim team, and was expanding his circle of friends almost as fast as he was expanding his wardrobe. Around his friends, he prefers being referred to as "Viv" or "Vivi," which he finds more feminine than the name he was born with. Somewhat myopic, Vivien's eyes remained uncorrected until age thirteen. Though he owns both contacts and glasses, he switches between the two depending on how they work with his outift. He keeps both around with him, however, in case he misplaces them -- a common occurence. Vivien gives the impression that he is impatient, cocky, vain, and critical; though those are mostly true, his friends know him as a charming, funny person, unafraid to voice his opinion on any matter. Many of those he surrounds himself with have noticed his tendency to exaggerate claims, so much so that it borders on flat-out lying. Few people can actually distinguish whether or not he is being truthful. Advantages: Swim team has left Vivien with a surprising amount of stamina. Keeping confidence in the face of adversity has also been a running theme in his life. Some find him very charming, which could gain him allies early in the game. Disadvantages: Vivien's personality is more than a little off-putting to most and though he is fit, he can easily be outpowered by most other boys in his grade. If he loses both his contacts and glasses, which in his case is more than likely, his vision will take a dramatic hit. He's also a clear target for discrimination. Designated Number: Male student no. 062 --- Designated Weapon: A Plastic Venus de Milo Statuette Conclusion: It was a bit tricky picking a number here, but biology won out, B062. Hope you don't mind. Anyhow, an unlikeable target for hate crimes promises some interesting action, if not serious competition. Maybe by the end of things, B062 and his assigned weapon will have something in common: a lack of important anatomical features. The above biography is as written by Danorum. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Danorum, Hollyquin Kills: None Killed By: Liam Brooks Collected Weapons: A Plastic Venus de Milo Statuette (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vivien, in chronological order: The Past: *The Best in Town Pre-game: *Extending the Olive Branch *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Wants and Needs *Fabuleux *Pretty Handsome Awkward *Classy, Not Classic *Bloodgarden Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vivien Morin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Vivien had a lot of potential. I stared reading and I wasn't sure Vivien was a personality type I liked but when the game started I liked Dano's character chioce to make him scheming and dark with a will to survive and a sneaky streak. Hollyquin took over in adopting Vivien and failed to keep the same voice and intentions of the original Vivien to where he became a stereotype, talking much more effeminately than the original Vivien and losing his deceptive edge. Vivien's death in Bloodgarden was entirely unpleasant and one of my least favorite deaths of v4 if not all of Survival of the Fittest. -Ruggahissy *I liked Vivien's initial iteration a good bit. He had some stereotypical elements at play even from the start, but he actually did have a fairly nuanced portrayal, including a close group of friends and some personal issues and such. He was sneaky but not in a particularly cruel way, which I liked. Unfortunately, Vivien ended up getting the short end of the stick in a major way after his adoption. I really don't think any of it was intentional, but Vivien had always been a pretty nuanced and subtle character, and what got picked up on after his adoption was just the really surface-level stuff, and, worse, it was played to the hilt in stereotypical ways that made Vivien into a very uncomfortable read. This went even further with his death, which really pushed things far past the line of taste. It wasn't even so much the horrific hate crime nature of the act, as that Vivien really was boiled down to a stereotype and then discarded in a really dismissive way that played hard into that stereotype. I think, really, sensitive social issues are a very tough thing to tackle, and in retrospect I would choose not to put Vivien up for adoption upon inactivity, but instead to inactive kill him through Help, just to prevent this sort of thing from happening. Hindsight's twenty-twenty, but there's a really good reason staff are picky about challenging stuff, and not factoring that into the decision of what to do with Vivien is I think a definite failure on the part of the staff. I'm not excusing tastelessness here, just... there were a lot of mistakes here that probably should've been anticipated and caught. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students